She's A Lady
by TheDirectorH
Summary: She’s a lady, and ladies shouldn’t be messed with. So for the sake of demonic gay clowns everywhere, don’t piss her off.


Disclaimer: Don't own it. Or the office.

Summary: She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with. So for the sake of demonic gay clowns everywhere, don't piss her off.

A/N: Okay, I'm not sure how this came out like it did, because I was thinking something totally different, but as I got near the clown part I was listening to Panic! At The Disco and they always remind me of the circus so…yeah.

"…_She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with…" She's A Lady, by Forever The Sickest Kids_

Anzu liked to think she was a good girlfriend. Patient and caring. She tried to be all the things Yami was to her.

But even saints had a limit.

This was the thirteenth time one of their dates had been canceled due to unforeseen idiots trying to take over the world. It was the third time it had been on an anniversary. Of course Yami being Yami, he made up for it and more, but it was beyond ridiculous. Those assholes wanted war? They'd get war.

Anzu stomped out of the Italian restaurant, the romantic evening ruined. When Yami hadn't shown up after an hour she called Yugi, who sounded like he was in a bit of a tizzy. Then he explained that every single one of them had been captured and Yami was once again dueling for his life. Little did Yugi know that with every word he spoke, Anzu's blood pressure rose until it got to dangerous proportions. Before he could even finish giving her directions she hung up and chunked her phone at a nearby wall, smashing it to smithereens.

She had no trouble hailing a cab since she was dressed in the nines, a black backless dress and the _perfect_ black straps that she just had to have, for her canceled date. Those jerks had no _idea_ who they were messing with. No one pissed Anzu Mazaki off and lived to tell the tale.

At that moment the whole of the continent felt chills run down their spines followed nicely by the looming sense of dread.

**Across the Atlantic At Dunder Mifflin Corporate**

Dwight looked up from his paper work, the ominous sense of fear suddenly taking hold of the office.

"Jim," He shouted, while trying to whisper at the same time, which only succeeded at making him sound like he had strep. "Jim, did you feel that?"

For once his coworker answered truthfully. "Yeah, what was that?"

Michelle glanced around the office. "Someone just seriously pissed off their girlfriend." He nodded towards Pam knowingly. "Hell hath no fury like a women scorned. That's Shakespeare."

**Back in Japan**

Yugi hadn't been joking when he said the amusement park looked like something out of a Stephen King novel. It was downright creepy. God she hated these places, nothing good ever happened there. What with bombers, pervs and deranged clowns. At the moment, however, she'd much rather have a demented clown then an empty, dark park. She almost turned around right there, but steeled her resolve by reminding herself that a) they were trying to destroy the world and b) they ruined what very well may have been the best night of her life. What if Yami had proposed? It _was_ their third anniversary after all. Oh **God. **What if he was going to propose? It all made sense now. Why the restaurant was nicer this time, why everyone was being all secretive, why he was confident and nervous at the same time this morning. In fact, she'd even saw a bill from a jeweler not too long ago.

Anzu was more than furious. She was going to _kill_ those sons of bitches. How dare they take this night from her! Her fear completely overridden by anger Anzu burst through the creaky gates of what the circus version of hell looked like and marched straight towards where she guessed the giant dueling arena was.

She had guessed right. In the very center of the park she could see several people bound to a dart board and a few more chained to the marry-go-round. She had also been right about the clown theory. There standing opposite of her husband-to-be was a very color challenged man, looking like the devil spawn of Ronald McDonald and It.

The fact that the guy who had destroyed her perfect engagement was a complete fucktard only added gas to the fire that was already well above the fire marshal's safety range.

Yami, finally noticing his girlfriend, took three steps back at the absolute murder in her eyes. He wouldn't wish this fate on his worst enemy. Not even a gay satanic clown.

Said clown realized his opponent wasn't paying attention anymore, and followed his gaze to the hot, pissed off and slightly insane looking women stalking straight towards him. In a few short seconds he dedicated the rest of his life to her. Too bad the rest of his life wasn't very long.

She stood before him, her fury radiating off every inch of her quivering body. She looked glorious, the wind running its fingers through her chestnut locks. Not even the Goddess Aphrodite compared to her beauty. The clown (whose name is Star-Bob) paused. Screw world domination, he could write poetry for a living.

Before Star-Bob could even motion for his brainwashed midgets to release the prisoners Anzu grabbed a hand full of poorly peremed red hair and, with the strength of a man-beast, smashed his head against the duel platform. And did it again. And Again. And again. Until she was sure that Star-Bob would write poetry no more. Of course this would cause issues to discuss in therapy for weeks for those present, but at least the world was safe. For the next few seconds. Or until Anzu glared at Yami, impatient, expectant and still very mad.

"You had better propose to me in the next five seconds or the clown will not be the only thing dead."

Yami did as he was told, partially out of fear and partially because he valued his manhood. He got down one knee, produced a black velvet box, and looked into the eyes of his girlfriend.

"Anzu Mazaki, for the sake of demonic gay clowns everywhere, will you marry me?"

Those strapped to the marry-go-round found that it was impossible to clap so settled for jingling their chains instead, while the others knocked their heads against the giant target they were stuck too.

_Fin. _


End file.
